


Today's Special

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Owner Draco, Cafe Owner Draco, Coffee Shop Owner Draco, Cute, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Harry has been trying to ask Draco out for ages.





	Today's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge was: "Different" | WC Limit: 463

Harry steeled his nerves walking into his favourite café. "Trying something different today, Potter?" Malfoy asked when he'd reached the till. 

Today, he _was_ going to try something different. Today, he was going to finally ask Malfoy out on a date. Dinner on Friday, perhaps or go to the Muggle cinema.

"Potter? A queue's forming—"

"Right. I'll have the special," Harry said quickly, no idea what that was.

"Very well." Malfoy pressed some buttons on the till. 

"Sorry. Did I pick wrong?" He chuckled, nervous. He'd barely said anything; Malfoy already looked cross.

"No. The special's good." He gave Harry his fake smile. Harry knew them well and hated when Malfoy gave him the smile usually reserved for rude Ministry employees.

As Harry paid, he second guessed asking Malfoy out during the lunch rush. Before he could talk more, Malfoy had already started speaking to another customer. 

_Fucked that up_.

Harry tried to linger around but had to return to work. Leaving the café, he turned right towards the alley and the closest Apparition point. He found Malfoy standing there—leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. He released the smoke from the fag he'd just puffed.

 _Fucking gorgeous_. 

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Stayed longer for lunch today," Malfoy said before opening his eyes. 

Harry smiled. Malfoy knew it was Harry even if his eyes were closed. 

"Wanted to talk but—busy day." 

"It's the special." 

"Which was delicious." The roast beef panini with provolone wasn't something Harry usually ate; he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

"You didn't even know what you'd ordered."

"So? I-could-trust-you."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "My how the tables have turned."

Harry couldn't help laughing. This was why he loved coming to Draco's Café—loved their conversations even when brief and mostly about his food order. 

"What did you wish to talk about?"

Harry leaned on the wall across from Malfoy, releasing a small sigh. "Dinner."

"Potter, we're only open for breakfast and—"

"I _know_. I wanna take _you_ to dinner."

They were quiet for a while—then Malfoy came to rest on the wall next to Harry. Pressing his shoulder against Harry's, he asked, "This a ploy to get free sandwiches?"

Harry laughed again. "No, it's a ploy to get you to sleep with me."

"I would've done that _without_ dinner but I suppose French cuisine would seal the deal." 

Harry turned to Malfoy to ensure he wasn't just joking. Their faces were mere centimetres apart—Harry's gaze fell on Malfoy's lips who immediately licked them.

"Yeah?" Harry tilted his head and Malfoy met him halfway. 

He tasted sweet like cherry with a mix of black coffee and the cigarette. "Sorry it took me so long to ask."

"It's all right. I've enjoyed watching you squirm for weeks now."


End file.
